1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and more particularly to a socket that can be operated broadly and diversely and has a greater structural strength, thereby preventing the socket from being broken or worn out due to an excessive torque during operation of the socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket comprises a socket body having a first end formed with a square hole for mounting a square stud of a ratchet wrench and a second end formed with a hexagonal recess for mounting a workpiece, such as a nut or the like. Thus, the socket co-operates with the ratchet wrench to rotate the workpiece. However, the inner wall of the socket body of the socket has a smaller structural strength, so that the socket is easily broken or worn out due to an excessive torque during operation of the socket.